Quarter Cyborg, Quarter Demon and Half Human
by Ate Dee
Summary: [Cyborg 009/Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover]Meet Nariko!She's all of the above!And she's the cousin of 003/Francoise(and Kuwabara).
1. Meet Nariko

Nariko: Hi!I'm Nariko!I'm cousin of Kuwabara and of Francoise/003...and I'm 13!  
  
Deanne: Damare!We're gonna explain everything in the story!  
  
Nariko: Oh, right!Oops...  
  
Deanne: This is Chapter 1 of Quarter Cyborg, Quarter Demon, and Half Human....  
  
Nariko: stupid title....  
  
Deanne: Well, Kuwabara thought of it, you don't expect it to be good if he does, now would you?  
  
Kuwabara: I heard that!  
  
Deanne: Oh yeah!I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Cyborg 009!But I own Nariko and Jiro.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"This is my uh... cousin," Kuwabara said as Nariko rolled by on those rolling computer chairs, yelling, "Eikichi!"  
  
"Why is she yelling Eikichi?" Yuusuke asked eyeing her as she rolled by again yelling," Eikichi!"  
  
"I left her alone with the sugar..." Kuwabara sighed.  
  
"She's a bigger idiot than you are," Hiei said as she rolled by again yelling, "Eikichi!"  
  
Nariko zoomed past again and slapped him, which sent him flying into the wall.  
  
"Why you!" He took out his sword and ran towards her. Right before he hit her she grabbed the sword by it's sharp end without making herself bleed and said,"Am I getting threatned by a 10-year-old???"  
  
"Ten-year-old?!" Hiei yelled, "I'm seventeen."  
  
"Oops!Maybe I should say SHORTY INSTEAD!" Nariko's quiet voice turned into a yell.  
  
"Why you!" Hiei yelled again. He tried to take the sword out of her hand with making it bleed, but her firm grip was too strong!Nariko finally let go which made Hiei fall.  
  
"Uh.... she's not half demon is she?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Quarter cyborg, quarter demon, and half human," Kuwabara said proudly, "And if you don't mind she'll be staying here and she's going to invite nine friends over."  
  
"Fine with us, right Hiei?" Kurama said smiling and nudging Hiei.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Hiei muttered, "As long as she stays away from my sugar."  
  
"Good 'cause they're coming now," Nariko said as she zoomed pass them on the rolling chair again.  
  
They're was a knock on the door.  
  
"Oh look!They're here!" Nariko said zooming to the door on the rolling computer chair.(A/N:Get my point about the computer chair yet?Lol.)  
  
She opened the door. There was a blonde haired girl(003), carrying a blue-haired baby(001); a very tall dark man(005); a guy with orange hair and a pointy, long nose(002); a guy with brown hair covering his left eye(009); a guy that's darker than the tall man, but shorter(008); a guy with silver hair and silver eyes(004); a bald white man(007) and a man with black hair(006).  
  
"003!Hi, 001!" She picked up the blue-haired baby.  
  
"Hi, Nariko!" He said.  
  
Yuusuke and Kuwabara looked at the baby shocked.  
  
"They look like they haven't seen a talking baby before," 001 commented looking back at them, staring, as if trying to scare them.  
  
"Only one, but he could turn into a teenager," Nariko whispered back.  
  
"Oh!My good friend, Koenma, right?" 001 asked.  
  
"Exactly!" Nariko said smiling.  
  
"Change into your demon form!We recongize you better that way!" 008 said.  
  
"Okay!" Nariko said.She handed 005 the baby and then she lifted up her hands and angel wings came out of her back and grew 65cm. Her short black hair, turned dark blue and grew to her waist and folded into braids. Her sleevless top and capris, were turned into a white long sleeve shirt, and a white skirt.She put down her hands and stared at the amazed Rei Ki Tanteis (minus Kuwabara).  
  
"What?" Nariko asked putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"You act like you've never seen her in demon form!" 009 said.  
  
"Oh, yeah!Happy birthday 008!" Nariko remebered.  
  
"Thanks." He said and he leaned against a wall.  
  
"You could come in instead of standing at the door you know?" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Hey, Kazuma!" 003 said.  
  
"Hey, Francoise!" Kuwabara said and they hugged.(A/N:AHHHH!MY EYES!)  
  
"Can they talk?"Asked 007 eyeing Yuusuke, Hiei and Kurama carefully.  
  
"Of course we can, baka cyborg!" (A/N: Now, we all know who that was, so do I need to explain it?)  
  
They finally all came in and sat around a table.  
  
"If warts, were grumpiness, you'd have tons." 001 said to Hiei.  
  
"Why you little..." Hiei took his sword out. He tried to hit the baby but a white glow started to appear and the part where Nariko's hand was. It struggled out of Hiei's hand, hit the wall, and fell with a clink.  
  
Nariko was drinking tea and had her head turned, smiling.  
  
"Who-hoo!Go Nariko!" 002 said.  
  
She stood up and bowed.The phone rang and she went to answer it.  
  
The 00 cyborgs eyed the Rei Ki Tanteis carfully (minus 001 and 003). Which recieved some icy glares.  
  
"Don't stare, it's rude!" She slapped 002 in the back of the head, since he was the one who started it.  
  
"OW!!!" He yelped holding the back of his head.  
  
Nariko bounced into the room saying," They're coming, they're coming!"  
  
"Who's coming?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Everyone!" Nariko said, 5 seconds before the door bell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Kuwabara said and he ran to open the door.(A/N:Oops!I forgot to tell you that they're in Nariko's mansion)  
  
5 minutes later he came back carrying Eikichi, with Koenma, Botan, Keiko, Shizuru and Yukina following him.  
  
"001!" Koenma greeted him.  
  
"Hi!" 001 replied.  
  
Koenma was in normal baby form and had his normal clothes on.Keiko had her school uniform on and her hair was grown and in braids. Shizuru was wearing the normal jeans and shirt. Botan was wearing her kimono. Yukina had her same kimono on.  
  
"EIKICHI!" Nariko yelled. Kuwabara handed it to her and she snuggled it. Eikichi replied with a soft, "Meow!"  
  
"She must be very attached to the cat," Kurama said.  
  
"No, really?" Another guy entered the room. He had black spiked hair and had black wings.He had big muscles and was wearing tight black clothes.  
  
"Well, well, it's Sarcasm Jiro," said 006.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Deanne: I'll end there...my 3 baby cousins are here!  
  
Nariko: They're so cute!There names are Tyrai, Sean and AJ!  
  
AJ: DEANNE!DEANNE!  
  
Deanne: Just a minute!  
  
Tyrai: Huh?  
  
Deanne: Hi baby.  
  
Sean: Hi! 


	2. Yukina's Brother

Deanne: Welcome back!  
  
Nariko: Wow!You wrote 2 chapters in three days!I'm impressed!Usually it would take you 1 month to do that!  
  
Deanne: Well I'd have to continue a story if my best friend was in it!(A/N:NOT IN REAL LIFE)  
  
Nariko: Aw...  
  
Deanne: I don't own Cyborg 009, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any anime for that matter!  
  
Nariko: Thanks for reviewing, hope you read chapter 2!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"EIKICHI!" Nariko yelled. Kuwabara handed it to her and she snuggled it. Eikichi replied with a soft, "Meow!"  
  
"She must be very attached to the cat," Kurama said.  
  
"No, really?" Another guy entered the room. He had black spiked hair and had black wings.He had big muscles and was wearing tight black clothes.He was 13 and as tall as Nariko.Meet Jiro, Nariko's twin brother.  
  
  
  
"Well, well, it's Sarcasm Jiro," said 006.  
  
"Good to see you, chef!" smiled Jiro.  
  
"Jiro!" Nariko yelled, not as loud as,"EIKICHI!" but loud.She ran to hug him still with Eikichi.  
  
Yukina looked at them and silently sighed, while smiling.That' s all she wanted her brother to be nice, caring and somewhat protective.  
  
Hiei looked at Yukina wanted to tell her but he knew he couldn't so he quickly looked away.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Guys these are 001, 002, 003, 004, 005, 006, 007, 008 and 009,"Nariko said remembering to introduce them,"And 00 cyborgs these are Botan, Koenma, Yukina, Kuwabara, Hiei, Yuusuke, Kurama, Shizuru, and Keiko."  
  
"Hi!" Everyone greeted each other warmly.(A/N:All EXCEPT Hiei of course.)  
  
"Oh my gosh!009, we have to go!They're outside!" 003 gasped as she lept from her chair, which resulted in making in it fall.  
  
"Who's outside?!" 009 asked also leaping out.  
  
"More cyborgs," 003 said.  
  
Jiro, Nariko and all the other cyborgs also leapt up from there chairs.  
  
"Okay, let's go,"004 said.  
  
"Sorry, for the short visit, but.. oh shoot!"008 said,"Okay now let's go."A missile came onto the table.They all leapt out a huge open window.  
  
Outside...  
  
"Ah... I see 0.1 and 0.2 have decided to rebel," said Black Ghost's voice out of nowhere.  
  
"0.1, the location?" Nariko asked.  
  
"42 kilometres north, 5 kilmetres west" Jiro replied.  
  
"Thanks!ULTIMATE ACCELERATION MODE!" She took the missile with her.You couldn't see Nariko if you tried, because she was already 42 kilometres ahead.  
  
003 looked back at the mansion and saw everyone looking out the window.With a little smile she turned her head to face in the direction 0.2/Nariko went.A big explosion went off and they all ran over to her location.When they got there, they saw Nariko standing in the middle of the ground with an exploded building all around her.She walked through it without getting hurt and said,"Wow!I'd never thought it would be that easy to destroy his cyborg version if him."  
  
They all looked at her amazed.  
  
"What?Black Ghost gave me the stupid power it's not like I asked for it!" Nariko said smiling triumphantly.  
  
They all ran back to the mansion in a race.Not suprisingly Nariko got there first.When they got it they were greeted back with smiles.  
  
"What?" 007 asked, "All we did was destroy the extra cyborgs!Nariko destroyed the cyborg Black Ghost."  
  
"It's not my fault I'm stronger than him!He made me that way!" Nariko said, her eye twitching from all the smiles.  
  
"I figured out who it was!" Jiro exclaimed.  
  
"Really?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"No," Jiro said, with much sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Aw.." Kuwabra sighed.  
  
"Sarcasm!" Jiro yelled.(A/N:Hehe Sarcasm Jiro, much like my cousin.Just she's a girl.)   
  
"Okay!Geez!Who is it?!" Nariko said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Some GIRL named Desiree," Jiro said looking very bored at the moment.  
  
"Oh yeah.I know her.The girl that I went to school with, that always wore black and was gothic." Nariko said, filing her nails.  
  
"Do you guys always talk this bored when you know something exciting that gives you a big clue?" Yuusuke asked, as Puu flew onto his head.  
  
"Why?Are we supposed to act excited?" Jiro said flipping through a J-14 magazine that came out of nowhere.  
  
"Well..yeah," Yuusuke shrugged.  
  
"Well, that justs bores us," Jiro said.  
  
"Great..." Yuusuke said.  
  
"And why is your eye still twitching?" Jiro asked.  
  
"Too..much...smiling!" Nariko breathed her eyes now both twitching.  
  
Everyone then frowned.  
  
"Thank..you..very much," Nariko sighed her eyes stopping the twitching.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
"Could you get it, Francoise?" Nariko asked filing her nails again.  
  
"Uh..I don't think...this is your house..." 003 stammered.  
  
"I SAID GET IT!" Nariko yelled.  
  
"Ok!Fine!Geez!" She ran to the door and opened it.  
  
Then everyone heard a loud yell from the door.Francoise yelled," JEAN PAUL!"  
  
She ran into the room holding hands with her brother, Jean Paul Arnoul.  
  
"Everyone this is Jean Paul, my brother." Francoise smiled.  
  
Everyone shook hands with him.She yelled again and hugged him.  
  
"I can't believe you're back!"  
  
Yukina's face saddened and she said," Uh.. excuse me...i..." and she ran away crying.  
  
"Why did she start crying?" Jean Paul asked.  
  
"Maybe it's the fact that there's no brother for her to hug." Nariko said, eyeing Hiei.  
  
"Are you asking ME TO TELL HER?!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"DAMN RIGHT I'M ASKING YOU!!" Nariko yelled back.  
  
With Yukina...  
  
  
  
Yukina went into the washroom and locked the door.She hated the fact that her brother wasn't found.She hated the fact that no one was looking, and she hated the fact that everyone was ignoring her.  
  
She heard some shouts from downstairs, so she put her ear to the floor.  
  
"HE FORBID ME TO TELL HER!"  
  
"BUT SHE NEEDS A BROTHER TO HUG!"  
  
"DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?"  
  
"NO, I WANT YOU TO TELL YOUR SISTER!"  
  
"SO THAT I'LL DIE?!"  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"  
  
Yukina took her ear off the floor.  
  
'So that's it.Hiei's my brother.The search is over," Yukina thought, 'But why did he keep the secret from me?"  
  
With everyone else...  
  
"I'LL DIE!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"TELL HER!" Nariko yelled.  
  
"I'M GONNA DIE!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"WHAT'S WITH YOU AND THE WORD DIE?" Nariko asked, still yelling.  
  
"DOES THAT ANNOY YOU?" Hiei asked, still yelling.  
  
"YES, IT DOES, MR.I-DON'T-WANT-TO-TELL-MY-SISTER!" Nariko yelled back.  
  
"WELL THAN, DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE.." Hiei kept yelling the word DIE over and over again.  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE..."  
  
"SHUT UP!"   
  
"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE.."  
  
Everyone was looking at them back and forth as they yelled.Suddenly, Yukina entered the room with Nariko and Hiei not noticing still yelling. She smiled at them finding it quite amusing.  
  
"IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE TODAY I SUGGEST YOU SHUT UP!" Nariko yelled to Hiei.  
  
"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE..."  
  
"KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL..." Nariko started yelling over and over again.  
  
"DIE DIE DIE DIE..."  
  
"KILL KILL KILL KILL..."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Deanne: That sounds like me and my cousin, lol!  
  
Nariko: I'm not like that!Am I like that?SOMEBODY TELL ME IF I'M LIKE THAT!  
  
Deanne: Calm down!Anywayz this was made on my cousin Ajai's birthday and 008/Pyunma's birthday!  
  
Nariko:Happy birthday to you, your only turning 4...  
  
Ajai: YAY! 


End file.
